Garfield in Paradise
Garfield in Paradise is the fifth half-hour animated special based on the Garfield comic strip. It features the voice and music talent common in Garfield animated specials including Lorenzo Music (the voice of Garfield) and Lou Rawls (provides the songs). The special premiered in 1986. It is also notable for its special guest star Wolfman Jack who provides the voice of the tribal chief. Storyline Jon takes a third class airline trip to "Paradise World," a cheapskate's version of Hawaii (with Garfield disguised as his son). They check into a sleazy motel and are disappointed to find out that there is no beach within sight of the motel. Its only redeeming value is an empty pool in the back. When they enter their run down room they find that Odie stowed away in Jon's suitcase. None of the trio has any fun until they decide to rent a Car and go searching for a beach. For a cheap price they get a really nice 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air. They hit the Beach and then decide to go when their car mysteriously swerves into a Jungle on its own, stopping in the middle of a native village. Jon, Garfield, and Odie believe they are in trouble until the natives begin to bow down to the car. The trio meets the tribal chief who explains that the car used to belong to The Cruiser, a Fonzie- styled legend who drove into the native village and introduced the people to the 1950's Pop culture. The Cruiser saved the village by sacrificing himself and driving into the village's Volcano. The village is now devoted to a 1950s lifestyle and believes that Jon's Rental car is the same one that once belonged to The Cruiser. In the village Jon and Garfield find romance with the tribal princess Owooda and her cat Mai-Tai (who bears a resemblance to Arlene). Meanwhile the village idiot Monkey (who is also a mechanic) is asked to fix the Convertible and Odie helps him. Suddenly the volcano begins to rumble and Owooda tells Jon that she and Mai-Tai must sacrifice themselves to the volcano to save the village. The volcano rejects them because it wants the car, and if it doesn't have the car in 30 seconds, it will still blow the island to pieces. Monkey and Odie rush to get the car fixed and suddenly they are zooming across the village and up the volcano. Before Monkey and Odie can jump out, the car falls into the volcano and the Spirit of The Cruiser flies out and floats away in the car's ghost; the volcano is at peace. Monkey and Odie are assumed dead until they climb out of the volcano crater. The villagers carry Monkey and Odie back to the village in a hero's fashion. Songs in Garfield in Paradise * "Inversion Layer Airlines Jingle" performed by Desirée Goyette * "Hello, Hawaii (Can I Come Over?)" performed by Lou Rawls and Desirée Goyette * "Beauty and the Beach" performed by Lou Rawls, Thom Huge, and Lorenzo Music * "When I Saw You" performed by Thom Huge and Desirée Goyette Trivia * This is the only animated Garfield product to contain partial nudity. * When the car falls into the volcano at the end, the tires leave behind flames, quite similar to those shown in Back to the Future which came out one year before this show. * This is the only episode where Garfield moves his lips while talking, but only during his fantasy where he performs as Garfield Ho, an obvious play on Don Ho. * This special is available on the Garfield: Travel Adventures DVD. * In the book Garfield, Jim Davis (cartoonist) says this is his favourite Garfield TV special.